The Black Vail
by Lone Sorcerer
Summary: Jake Long is murdered for a crime he did not commit. More than a year later an organization that has taken his place stumbles on new evidence that shows what really happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The New York subway turned around a corner as it sped along under the city it was early in the morning on a dreary Monday. Everyone on the train had somewhere to go, they didn't notice a young teenage boy sitting in the corner.

Drake Johnson sat there sipping a cup of coffee his eyes half lit with early morning fatigue. If someone were to see him they would merely think that he was simply preparing for a long hard day of heaven knows what. Drake remembered back a few months to when he started this routine for the first time. He was so nervous back then, who wouldn't be if you found out that you were actually a dragon and had been chosen to be employed by a new law enforcement agency for a secret magical community right there in the city and that had been dedicated to some kid whom he had never met.

Drake watched as more and more people emptied out of the car and wandered off to their destinations. The stops were narrowing down yet he remained seated until the last few people exited the train. Suddenly the train reached a dead end and he felt the car being lifted up from the track. The door opened and he walked out into a crowded street swarming with all sorts of different creatures walking in and out of dingy looking shops carrying strange and exotic items.

Drake simply walked down the street looking as calm and unreadable as before as he got to the end of the street he reached a plain stone building with the letters N.Y.A.D.D. stamped over the door. He entered the hall past a large sign a few feet away from the door which read, "Welcome to the first and only precinct of the New York American Dragon Department the magical protectors of the new age". Drake walked down the hall, and into a crowded area. Other people were already there sitting at their desks and answering phones. He was just about to sit down when a co-worker walked up to him and said, "Drake, the commissioner would like to see you." Drake responded, "What for? I've only been here two seconds!" The co-worker answered, "I don't know, he just said it was very important." So Drake got back up and headed through a door at the end of the room.

Inside the office a small, elderly Chinese man sitting behind a desk. On top of the desk was a nameplate which said, "Laoshi: Commissioner and Chief of Police of The N.Y.A.D.D. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Drake said. "Yes Drake, please sit down." As soon as he did, Laoshi took out a file with drake's name on it and started thumbing through the papers. He finally stopped at a page and exclaimed, "Drake, it says here that during your basic training you excelled at magical electronic convergence, I'm a little rusty on what that entails, please remind me." "Well sir" replied Drake, "it's the subject on magical charms being put on regular electronic devices."

Laoshi smiled and answered, "I thought that is what it was, I have a new assignment for you. We found a security camera on the top of one of the buildings near Wall Street. We've been trying to see what has been recorded on it but some sort of charm has been used to block part of the video out. Even our crimes lab expert and myself are dumbfounded by this, even thought I used to run an electronics shop. Do you think you can handle this?" Drake responded in an unsure tone, "I'll see what I can do." Laoshi peered at him judgingly and said, "I'll get someone to deliver the camera to your desk in a few minutes, good luck. Also, be prepared there's another matter that I and a few other members of the department would like to discuss with you, I don't have time to tell you now, but it will happen sometime today. Drake suddenly became worried, this didn't sound like good news to him, but he simply nodded and headed for the door. Before he grabbed the knob he turned around and said something that had been on his mind for quite sometime.

"Sir I understand that this department was formed in the honor of your grandson. Laoshi flinched at this and said, "That is true but why do you bring this up?" "Well Ive never seen you make it public Drake said, there was no sign on the building that says you have dedicated it to him." Laoshi sighed and answered, "I would like more than anything to put a sign up, but after everything that has happened regarding his passing, how do you think people would feel about knowing that he is still remembered in a loving way after that incident?" Drake then quickly said, "Do you mean that you don't want to remember him?" Laoshi, this time annoyed exclaimed, "Don't you dare judge me! I am simply a man of principle! Now if you don't mind, I am very busy!" Drake then exited the office almost sure that he heard sniffling behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

(One year earlier) Jake awoke lazily in the middle of the night, looked at his alarm clock which read One A.M. He tried to remember why he awoke at this hour, realizing at that moment that he was feeling a scratchy burning sensation in this throat, he looked up at his ceiling and noticed a scorch mark right above his head. He had been breathing fire in his sleep. He got up and headed downstairs into the kitchen for a glass of water. He grabbed a glass and started pouring, when it was full he began to drink, but suddenly he thought he heard a thump behind him, he turned quickly but saw nothing.

He started to walk back up the stairs but just as his foot was on the first step, he felt a pair of hands grab him and pull him back. He managed to break free and turn around to see an ogre standing right behind him. He must have been eight feet tall, his head just making contact with the ceiling, the ogres hands were balled into fists and he was about to attack. "Dragon Up!" Jake shouted. Taking dragon form he plunged at the ogre, they grappled with each other and started to struggle. At that point Jake was to preoccupied that a second ogre came up behind him and squashed him into submission. Suddenly the two ogres knocked Jake on top of the head and he passed out. They then carried him out the door and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Drake sat at his desk awaiting his assignment, when the crimes lab expert, Fu Dog, walked up and Drake had to look over his desk to see him, considered how short Fu was. " So kid, I hear that the chief told you about your assignment." Drake nodded. "I have the camera here," Fu replied. He took out a briefcase and opened it. A seemingly normal security camera lay in the center of the case. Fu took out the camera and started hooking it up to the computer on Drakes desk.

Suddenly, a video screen popped up on the computer and they started to watch what was recorded on the camera. It wasn't that much, they were looking at a top of a building, wasn't much light, it was completely dark out, there may have been a few lights illuminating the area but it was so dim that he could only make out two figures facing each other on opposite sides of the building. Then as soon has he saw them, a tint formed on the screen that blocked out their faces and in about two seconds it all turned to static.

Drake then responded, " How do you know this is a magical charm?" "We tried taking it apart but even thought the charm prevents us from seeing all the footage, it somehow rewired the circuits and caused the camera to operate when the battery was disconnected." Fu then continued," Do you think you can weed through all of this static?' Drake then replied, "I might need some new equipment, if you have anything in your lab, I might be able to crack the code on this." Fu then replied skeptically, "I can do that, but I can't have anything happening to some of those tools, I don't have any replacements". Drake then said reassuringly, "Don't worry I will be careful, I might also need to visit the sight in order to find out how it was tampered with." Fu then exclaimed, "Perfect, just your new partner will have to get some real hands on experience.

"What do you mean, new partner?", Drake said in a surprised voice. Fu answered, "Didn't Laoshi tell you! Oh yeah that's right, I was supposed to break the news to you, whoops. Drake then said, "What whoops! Fu what are you trying to tell me!?" Fu replied, "the department is feeling that you could use a partner because its too dangerous out there plus we feel that you are not contributing enough to helping new recruits," "Don't I have a say in this?", Drake replied. "I'm Sorry, but he has already been assigned and he is on his way right now." "I don't want a partner because I feel as if I could do a better job working alone." "You may think that kid, but the fact is this department was formed to prevent dragons who go out into the field by themselves and come back wounded or not at all, Here your new partner comes right now."

A young man about the same age as Drake walked up to him, he was about 5 feet nine inches tall with a mane of wavy brown hair. Fu then exclaimed, "Officer Johnson, I'd like you to meet our newest employee, officer Bill Stebbins, I'll leave you two to get to know each other."

"Hi, its great to finally meet you, I'm a big admirer of your work", said Bill. Drake then backed away and then turned around started walking away. Bill then immediately started to walk behind him and asked him what he was doing. Drake replied, " I have to go down to Wall Street to investigate this security camera business, I'm guessing you are coming with me because I have no choice but to let you tag along." Bill answered, "what security camera?". Annoyed, Drake said, "I'll fill you in as we get there, you can fly right?" Bill then responded in an uneasy voice, "I've tried a few times, I'm still learning." This immediately irritated Drake, he thought to himself, "great, now I'm going to take this slowly, as they both walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

When Jake came to, he found himself in the middle of a dark, dingy room lit by a single light bulb handing over his head; he was sitting dead center in the room in a hard wooden chair. He tried to move but the ropes that were tied around his arms and legs were too tight. He had also noticed that for some reason he had returned to human form and could not change back.

Suddenly the door opened and a figure walked into the room. "I see you are finally awake," the figure stepped forward, by the sound of the voice, he automatically knew she was a woman. When she stepped under the light he realized she was wearing a long black gown, every inch of her skin was covered, even her hands, which were gloved in black to match the gown. Her face was hidden behind an equally black veil which reached down to her chest.

"I hope my escorts paid special attention to you, interesting isn't it, normally ogres tend not to take orders from anyone, but you'll find I can be very persuasive, she said" "If you're thinking of leaving, you should save your strength, those ropes are actually braided sphinx hair." "Who are you?" Jake said. The woman replied "the last of my race, I once belonged to a group of enchanted beings who occupied an uncharted island. I was destined to be their queen, I was first in line as an heiress to the throne." "What do you want with me?" replied Jake. "Why you don't even remember, do you?" she said. "Does the night of March 20th ring a bell?" Jake looked at her in a confused way.

"You may not know this, but not too long ago, there was still a few of us left, barely even a dozen, but we were still alive." "This group visited New York less than a year ago, I stayed behind to make sure everything at home was in order. It was their first night in the city, they were coming out of a theatre and you, yes you, Mr. Long swooped down and burned them senseless until they were dead." "I must say it was smart waiting until they were out of the crowed exiting the theatre so no one would see you." Jake then exclaimed, "I don't know what you are talking about! I would never kill anybody! I never have!" She then laughed, and said "Mr. Long, you are a terrible liar, did you really think that I would go through all of this trouble if I didn't know it was you. I have photographic evidence. Luckily, one of my people, before you killed him, took a photograph before you killed him."

The woman then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small 3" by 5" photo, Jake looked at it and was stunned to see himself in dragon form, breathing fire almost directly at whoever was taking the shot. "How do you respond to that, Mr. Long?" she said. Jake stared at her dumbfounded, not able to believe what he had seen. "That's what I thought", she said. She then walked over to a wall and pulled out one of the bricks. She reached into the hole and revealed a small wheel with a handle. As soon as it protruded out of the wall, the light bulb overhead retracted into the ceiling and was replaced by a sort of long mechanical arm and at the tip of the arm was a sharp dagger which at this point was about a foot away from Jake, level with his throat.

The woman then grabbed the handle on the wheel and began turning, the dagger then starting creeping closer to Jake. "Ill ask you again, Mr. Long, did you kill my family? If you don't answer, I guarantee you will never say anything again. At this point, the tip of the dagger made contact with Jakes neck, he could just feel the prick of the tip. He then answered, "I don't know how you got that picture, but I'm telling you that wasn't me! I have no memory of that night. Do you think I would forget killing that many people, especially if I had never killed before?"

Instead of saying anything the woman's hand started to turn. Jake felt the prick of the black piercing his skin. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" he shouted. "I feel sorry for what happened, but I know I didn't do it!" Suddenly, the woman reversed the turning of the wheel, and the daggers started to back away. "I will say this Mr. Long, I admire the showing of compassion, however, I still am not convinced, and mark my words, that this night is not over. The veiled woman then left the room, as the door closed, Jake was then left in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"There's the top of the building," Drake called out. And he swooped down and landed softly on the concrete surface. Bill was still trying to land. Drake noticed that in dragon form Bill was extremely aerodynamic, but his lack of experience caused him to loose balance constantly. Finally, he landed while skidding across the rooftop. "Bill", Drake said, "you really have to work on your balance." Bill replied, "its those wind currents, they keep me from coming in straight." Bill then started to walk with Drake over to the site. "Ouch!" Drake said, as Bill passed on his side. Drake looked down and noticed Bill had a series of spikes that lined his forearms. "Sorry, they are difficult to handle sometimes, but during training they said they would come in useful in hand to hand combat." They walked over and noticed the place where the camera had been unplugged. Drake then examined the cord and noticed that it had been warped slightly. "Whoever was here used a spell on it, I can't tell what kind. I'm going to need to take this apart and see." With one of his claws he gently started to cut the cord open. Suddenly he hears a growling coming from behind him. "What was that?" he said. Bill then answered, "I think it came over here." They walked over to the area that Bill was pointing to. Suddenly, a large vent right next to them opened up. Out crawled an enormous red spider, at least six feet in height. "What is that!", Bill shouted. Drake then replied, "It's a Kumo! It must have been here to guard the camera, or what's left of it." The Kumo then lunged at Bill, trying to strike with its front legs. Bill then continually blocked the spider's legs with the side of his arms. While Bill was battling, Drake snuck up behind the spider and hit him with a lead pipe he found on the ground. The Kumo then passed out. "Wow, that was fantastic!" Drake said. "I told you I was good in combat, said Bill. At this point, Drake walked back to the cord and inspected it. Hold on one second. I recognize this charm." "We have to get back to the precinct, I know what to do," he said. And they then flew off.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Jake remained in the same room for hours. For reasons unknown to him he was out of the chair but his arms and legs were still tied. He had hoped that maybe this was a sign that the woman had changed her mind. Has anyone wondered where I am, Jake thought. He thought of his parents, sister, grandfather, fudog and friends. And then he thought about Rose. "Rose", he said to himself. "I'll be out of here soon, don't worry." The door opened, the woman walked in still covered by the veil. "I have been thinking about what you have said," She exclaimed. "And have realized something very important about you, you have a strong will. This is a virtue which was valued among my culture/. However, it counteracted one feature of my people; we were all born with very delicate skin. Many of us may have been strong mentally but it was clear that we were very susceptible to pain; there is no question of that. So you can imagine being burned alive would feel to us, or maybe you can't." Just then two ogres entered the room. One was carrying another rope, the other ogre was holding a long black whip which he handed to the woman. The ogre with the rope grabbed Jake, untied the rope around his arms and re-tied it to one wrist, and the rope that he was carrying to the other wrist. He then connected the ropes to iron hooks in the ceiling. The woman then stood behind Jake and said, "Breathe deep, the first step to redemption is always the hardest." She flung the whip forward and hit Jake square on the back. Jack felt the sting of the leather and the piercing of metal spikes the lined the whip which he had failed to notice earlier. He felt the gush of warm blood trickle down his back. "You'll never get me to admit to what I didn't do!" Jake said. The woman answered, "Oh I don't want you to talk, I am beyond that now, I just thought I might teach you about the suffering of others!" And with that she continued to whip Jake repeatedly, causing the blood to flow more and more and more.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Drake and Bill were now back at the station in the crimes lab with Fu-Dog. Fu had the circuit board to the security camera open and laying out on the table. Drake was explaining what had been done to it. "It's actually a very simple charm" said Drake. "It was developed along with recent computer technology. Basically the charm causes the information on the camera to be blocked so that when you try to view the tape all you will get is static. If you hook it up to a computer all you have to do is enter a secret password and you will be able to view the blocked recording." "But how do we find out the code?" Fu asked. "I don't know", said drake, "I just know how it functions. The password was something personal made up by the suspect in question. It would take someone with great hacking and decoding skills to even begin to retrieve even half of the information. Drake then turned to the both of them, looking for a reaction, he noticed Fu was in deep thought. Suddenly, as if he had a brainstorm, Fu exclaimed, "Or maybe something even better" Fu noticed that both Drake and Bill had puzzled looks upon their faces and he continued "There is a guy upstate who owes me a favor. He might have what we are looking for."Fu then walked over to the phone and started dialing. Suddenly Drake's attention is turned to Bill who is now experimenting with the test tubes, suddenly one falls off and a cloud of smoke forms around the both of them. Meanwhile, Fu walks back from the phone. "its all arranged, he will ship it over in little whi-WHAT DID YOU DO!" The smoke cleared and Fu could make out drake and Bill, and both of their heads had swelled up to the size of watermelons and bubbles were shooting out of their ears. "WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Fu said. "What!" both of them shouted. Fu then takes out a vile of weird purple liquid and splashes it in both of their faces. Immediately the bubbles stop and their heads shrink back to normal size. "See this is exactly why I said I didn't need a partner!" Bill quickly apologized, "I'm sorry I was just a little curious." Drake then responded, "Curious? Did you think for one minute that maybe, just maybe, you weren't supposed to touch anything in this place! Do you know what I was right all along, we shouldn't be working together in fact, I don't think you should be on the force." Drake then stormed off back to his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Jake was now aching all over. Not only had his back been whipped raw, but he was now strapped to a medieval Rack. His arms and legs were tied to separate strands of rope and were being stretched out slowly. He then screamed louder than he had ever screamed up to this point. He felt his shoulder pop, he knew that it had been dislocated. Meanwhile the veiled woman was outside the room talking with one of the ogre henchmen. "My lady" The ogre said. "Do you think this will get him to talk?" "That doesn't concern me anymore" she replied. "so are we to continue torturing him until he dies?" He asked. The woman then replied "not necessarily, I have something else in store for him. I may decided to kill him at the end, however, there is one part of him that we have yet to maim."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Drake was sitting at his desk still annoyed at what had happened in the crimes lab a few hours ago. He heart Fu's voice behind him. "Drake" Fu said. Drake then turned around with an angry face and said, "I don't feel sorry for what I just said! OK? Did you see what he did? I mean honestly! I told you I didn't need a partner and look what happened." Fu with an angry look on his face and said, "I wasn't going to ask you about it". "Oh" Drake said flatly. "I got him" Fu continued. "Got who" Drake asked As Fu dragged over a wooden crate. "Kid you know how gremlins can always take things apart to learn how they work but they don't put them back because they don't know how?" Drake then replied, "Fu are you suggesting using a gremlin? He will tear the place apart!" Fu then continued, "will you just listen to me for a minute! Some time ago a group of alchemists decided to do genetic experiments on magical creatures. The end result was a different breed of gremlin. One which can learn how a machine works in a matter of seconds and retain the information and put it to use. I'd like you to meet Bob." He opened the crate and out crawled what appeared a normal gremlin but it was wearing large circular glasses. The gremlin then walked up to the computer and then started circling around it at top speed. Fu then handed him the video camera, he then did the same. In a matter of minutes the camera was hooked up to the computer and Bob continued to type away what seamed to be binary code. A little while later the gremlin whispered to Fu, Fu then told jake what Bob had just said, "He had a little trouble decoding the last portion of the screen but he decoded most of it." They then pressed play and watched what had been recorded. At this point they could clearly see one of the two individuals and were instantly shocked at what they saw. "Fu" Drake said, "is that…" "I think it is…" Fu replied. On the rooftop stood a large red and yellow dragon fighting off the other individuals standing on the opposite side who they could still not make out. Drake knew that this dragon in this video must have been Jake Long. They continued to watch as Jake was fighting this faceless person when suddenly they noticed he was hit with a beam of light his eyes then clouded up and he flew off the screen. "Wait a minute, Drake said. "Play that again." They watched this again. Did you see what happened there? Said drake. He was hit with some kind of spell, it was almost as if he had lost his train of thought. He immediately had a blank expression on his face as if he was under another individuals control. He then turned to Fu who was even more shocked by another image that was on the screen. "That's not all kid…Look!" They saw in the bottom left corner of the screen was the date. And time. March 20th, 9 PM. "Dear God, what have we gotten ourselves into." Drake said to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Jake was back in the chair tied up as tightly as possible. His wounds now stinging, due to an ogre rubbing his back in salt. He was now thinking about the people who didn't realize where he was. That was when the thought of Rose crept into his mind. They were just starting to patch things up. If I ever get out of here, he thought, you'll be the first to know I am back Rose. That was when he looked down and noticed a small knife in the corner of the room. That was when the ogre had left leaving Jake alone. He didn't understand how the knife had gotten there. All he knew was he had to get a hold of it. With all of his strength left in his sore and strained limbs, he lifted himself and moved the chair a few inches closer. A few minutes later he managed to grab the knife with his foot and began sawing at the rope around his ankles.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**.

Drake and Bill walked down the street silently; Bill with a look of guilt on his face, Drake still angry from the spill in the lab. Finally, Bill broke the silence and said "So how did you get this lead?"

After a few minutes Drake hesitantly spoke and said, "Fu had a few connections all over the city, He decided to show them the video and see if anyone knew anything about it. Finally we got a tip from an old friend of his. Whoever this person is, they said to meet them in this parking lot over here." He pointed to a three story parking garage that they just walked in front of.

They went inside, Drake pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and said.

"Says were supposed to meet this person on level C. In the space in the back."

They then walked up to the top story that is the last one before they hit the roof. They walked to the end of the lot where they saw a figure standing in a dim space. The figure then stepped out and they saw that it was a woman wearing a plain pink dress. Judging by her face they could tell that she was at least part elfin. She then spoke.

"Did you come alone?"

They both nodded. Drake was the first one to speak.  
"We were told you knew something about that security footage that we found. We were only able to see part of it and we don't know one of the people in the recording.

"Let me guess, you want to know who would ever cast that spell on the later Mr. Long?" Drake then replied,

"we weren't sure if you knew exactly who, but we hoped you knew at least something about what happened on that building that night."

The woman then answered, "First of all I can't tell you straight out who it was. He has me on a very short leash unfortunately. And he knows that I found out about this event. But I will explain to you how this sort of thing happened. The woman then continued, "Imagine, if you will, a man, who, due to his success is respected in both the magical and non magical community. Unfortunately, many of his assets were gained through illegal and immoral use. But luckily, there was no law enforcement who could have found out about the inner workings of the company. But in one year a newly appointed protector, so to speak, discovers a few of his exploits, and because of that, his business takes a serious blow. Not only that but he could in a few years time risk incarceration. And so, the only way to clear his record would be to destroy the name of this protector to the point where he is more hated than himself. Possibly even sentenced to the fullest extent of the law and rubbed out permanently.

The woman then finished and reached into her pocket. "Make sure you keep this hidden, my employer believes I had all of these destroyed, he didn't know I was able to save one. She then handed him a small disk and said, "this upgrade should be able to decode the last few portions of the security footage.

A few hours later back at the precinct. Drake inserted the disk into the computer. He played the footage again, this time he saw Jake being hit with a beam of light. At that point the light fell upon the face of a dark figure. Fu then walked up and said, "What do you got there." He looked at the screen and the face in the video. Of Course! He then said to Drake. "Now we go in for the Kill"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jake gently crept down the dank stony hallway. He clenched tightly to the bricks on the walls due to his injured state he had to keep himself upright otherwise his legs would collapse under the pressure. He could see a doorway at the end of the hall but every step felt like a mile. He crept slowly trying not to make a sound. To one side of the doorway he saw another door that was ajar. He decided to ignore it and focus on the other door. With all his effort he crouched down when he passed the half open door so he could not be seen by whoever was inside. He reached out with his better arm and grabbed the doorknob, turned it, his heart skipped a beat as a the door clicked open. He was just about to leave when he thought to himself, "this Is way too easy. This cant be this easy." He was just about to walk out the door when he heard a scream from the other door. He leaned toward it and poked one eye through so he wouldn't get caught. And he gasped at w hat he saw. Rose was in the other room tied to a chair, and the black veiled woman stood beside he holding a large knife. With one swing she slit Rose's throat. Jake then forgot everything and burst through the door. "NOO!" he shouted, The black veiled woman then turned to jake almost as if she knew he was coming. She took a small pistol from her pocket and shot once, twice. Jake died before he hit the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The sun was setting and the officers at the NYADD were leaving their desks but were not heading for the exit. They were all heading outback to prepare for an urgent arrest Drake was the last to leave, he got up from his desk. He made sure everything was in order with his work and filed. Suddenly he heard someone behind him and there was Bill.

Bill was the first one to speak. "Do you always wait to this late hour to make an arrest?"

Drake then replied, "No but his guards shifts don't end until this time. He will be most vulnerable at this point. "

Look Drake, I am sorry about what happened earlier. But I am also sorry that you got into this situation in the first place. I could tell right from the start that you weren't prepared for this." There was a period of silence. Finally Drake said,

"When I first signed up for this I was scared and uncertain. This is bigger than anything I have ever done in my life. But I still managed to accomplish a lot in this past year. And that's just it. I accomplished it by myself. Whatever was waiting for me next I was hoping that I would be able to tackle it without help. But nieither one of us should face that. At this point Bill Looked confused. Drake continued. "Look the truth is back over on top of that building when we first had a look at the wires I could have been killed, I may have come a long way in this in this whole dragon thing. But the truth is I am better at solving cases than actually fighting. You however were able to defend yourself like I had never seen before. But youre also just starting out so we clearly we have a lot to learn from each other. So whaddaya say? Partners? Drake extended his hand..

Bill hesitated then shook, "Partners", he said.

They then walked out together. "Lets go get em" Drake said.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

The veiled woman sat alone in a room staring blankly when an ogre servant came in. It handed her a manila envelope. The ogre then spoke, "My queen. I have gathered everything in this envelope are you sure this is what we hoped for?"

"Absolutely" the veiled woman answered blankly. "He suffered physical pain just as my people did. Longer and more agonizing and died suffering the emotional pain I felt after what he did. The woman then stared at the envelope and said, "Prepare for the drop off."

The next day The magical new York times read ;

CORPSE FOUND IN MIDDLE OF MEGAS BIZARRE. The dead body of American Dragon Jake Long was found in the center of Megas bizarre as if dropped there last night. The corpse was wiped clean of any dirt or other material that would suggest where he was/ The only two things found on him was a black veil covering his face and a manila envelope which had been handed over by the dragon council for their examination. The victim seems to have undergone severe injuries. Several ligaments have been torn including dislocated arms which includes another dislocated leg. His back seems to have been whipped repeatedly and finally the cause of death was gunshot wound showing two bullet holes in the heart. After further examination the dragon council claimed the manila envelope contained incriminating photos of the decease burning twelve innocent victims alive. We can only assume that he was killed by someone who held a personal vendetta against him.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Eli Pandarus sat in his office on the top floor of the Pandarus tower. It was late and everyone else had already gone home. He made sure everything was done for the day. He sat in his desk going through some papers and he heard a rapping sound against the window but saw nothing. He focused on his papers thinking nothing of it. When suddenly Three or four dragon officers crashed through the large window behind him. He got up knowing this would happen sooner or later. He took out a long wooden wand and was about to point it at the dragons when he felt a sharp pain across his hand where he was holding his wand. He looked over and saw a huge gash in his hand. He clenched it, his eyes watering in pain. He had been struck by a dragon that crept up behind him, slashing his hand with the spikes on his forearm. The rest of them picked him up above the ground and handcuffed him. Then one of them spoke.

"Eli Excelsior Pandarus you are under arrest for the mass murder of twelve foreign diplomats and conspiracy against the late American dragon Jacob Long.

Drake then turned to Bill, "you wanna do the honors?" bill took over. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you at the court of law…" (Fade Out)

Case file number 001.

Jake Long accused/revised. After jake had exposed Pandarus as a conspirator against the magical world, he knew that Pandarus would soon go to jail. But he also knew that he could eliminate the magical dragon from the picture. The charges against him might be dropped. Especially if Jake's death was tainted with a crime so horrible that it would discredit the accusations brought against him in the first place. Pandarus had done trading with the small magical nation in question. He knew that they were only a select few citizens left to kill them off would bring this magical race to extinction. He also knew the queen personally so she would try to seek out jake long and make him pay for what he did. And so Pandarus put a mind control spell on the American dragon and indirectly committed this crime. After that everything fell into place.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The next day a plaque was put at the front of the NYADD which read, " IN LOVING MEMORY OF AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG. As good a son as good a friend and protector this city has and ever will know. Lao Shi stood infront of the plaque for a long while Drake noticed this and walked up to him. Looks pretty good to me" Drake said. I could have done so much more, Lao shi said. "Trust Me, Drake replied. This is al he would have wanted." A single tear escaped from Lao Shi's eyes. He nodded and walked off.


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGUE

Its true that Jake and Rose came from different backgrounds and lets face it they were taught to hate and despise one another. But they did manage to overcome it. At the end of this tale they may have both been killed but they did die together nonetheless with thoughts of each other in their minds. If ever there was since Romeo and Juliet a story of starcrossed love this was it. And it is with this in mind that I dedicate this song to Jake's undying love for Rose or as I sometimes Like to call her. Rosemary.

**Love grows by- Edison Lighthouse**

_**She ain't got no money  
Her clothes are kinda funny  
Her hair is kinda wild and free  
Oh, but Love grows where my Rosemary goes  
And nobody knows like me**_

She talks kinda lazy  
And people say she she's crazy  
And her life's a mystery  
Oh, but Love grows where my Rosemary goes  
And nobody knows like me

There's something about her hand holding mine  
It's a feeling that's fine  
And I just gotta say  
She's really got a magical spell  
And it's working so well  
That I can't get away

I'm a lucky fella  
And I've just got to tell her  
That I love her endlessly  
Because Love grows where my Rosemary goes  
And nobody knows like me  


_****_

There's something about her hand holding mine  
It's a feeling that's fine  
And I just gotta say  
She's really got a magical spell  
And it's working so well  
That I can't get away

I'm a lucky fella  
And I've just got to tell her  
That I love her endlessly  
Because Love grows where my Rosemary goes  
And nobody knows like me

Fadeout:  
It keeps growing every place she's been  
And nobody knows like me

If you've met her, you'll never forget her  
And nobody knows like me

La la la- believe it when you've seen it  
Nobody knows like me


End file.
